User blog:Heidithefairy/How it all started
How it all started Heidi Aria Rainbowdash was born on July 12, 2012. She is currently a 22 year old fairy who has a pasion for fashion and a being great and singing great. Ok first things first, Heidi was born to mom Sprinkles Marie Rainbowdash. Her father Drake shortly left her and her mom. Rainbowdash concludes "She always has wanted sing since she was little." 6 years later when Heidi was obviously 6 Heidi had a sister Skyer Serene Rainbowdash. Sky quotes that "My sister was always a dreamer, but she cared about me." Through elementry school Heidi was a quiet girl with a big heart and big dreams. She always dreamed of one days reaching her sucess. At 10 Heidi was obsessed with Fashion Fire Magazine it's been her favorite thing since she was little. Shes would ask her mom if she could be that model on the cover EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! Sprinkles was a busy actress in movies such as Just a love story, What would I do with out you, and Currently a superstar. Heidi always asked her mother to watch Currently a Superstar because it was about a 18 year old girl named Natalia who wanted to find her dreams. Just like heidi. In middle school ( when Heidi was 14 ) she wasn't a mini skirt and lipgloss kind of girl. She was a girl who put on a big smile jeans and a fleacy top. Thats when Heidi got her start as a Model. She was on the cover of Vouge, Pixiepopular, and Rawaring Beat. She was an great ball of energy for a great romodel. When Heidi got into highschool she got a schollership to Saint Vinasinti University of Neverberry Thicket. Heidi quickly excepted. At 16 Heidi's mother'' Sprinkles Marie Rainbowdash'' quickly married Nester Christopher Almondhop a player. Soonly after 4 months Heidi Aria Rainbowdash parents devorsed. Heidi lived with her father for the week and her mom on the weekend. Sky and Heidi did not like this at all. Skyler was only 10 but she lived with her mom during the week and her dad on the weekends. Her mom didn't like it anymore. She deleted Nester. On the weekends Heidi and Skyler would go visit there grandmother Serena Mariana Rainbowdash ''while there mom would be acting. In Highschool everyone would wonder were Heidi got red hair from. Her father bio father drake had black and her mother Sprinkles has blonde. Heidi grew up with red pig tails and then red stright hair. Skyler had short black hair. In College Heidi Aria Rainbowdash was the popular girl with the red locks and the mom whos an actress. Heidi was secretly upset that she has no father. Sky was too. Heidi was 18 and this was a big year for her. Sky turned 12 and Heidi was in college at Saint Vinasinti Unversity. Heidi's mother lived in Acorn Summit so it was a far drive. Her mom also worked at Summit Styles and Bella's Balubles. Heidi worked at Harmony's Sweet Shop. Heidi would pay and bring her mom to lunch there all the time. Sky was busy in softball with her scollership to Mount Lintmint Unversity in Neverfruit Grove. But she didn't care. Heidi and her mom spent alot of time together when she wasn't in college. Heidi discovered PHMV and pixie videos. She felt settled and asablished. Her life was a step higher. Heidi shortly found herself in Brown and Blonde stright hair with tan skin. Lovely and embrassfully after she finished college she was a billionair who was only 21. Heidi built her dream house. Started a singing career and modeling. She was a beautiful girl who grew up in a fall ( literly ) meadow. She was so proud of herself and couldnt be happier. Heidi is now 25. With her 16 year old sister. Her 41 year old mom. Also her 56 yr old grandma :) Heidi is currently living in a mantion with her hard work paied off and loved by her family. Also her best friends Amber Pumpkinmint Misty and her sister Skyler. Soon into late December 2012 Heidi found out she had a aunt, Lily Stargrace.Heidi didnt like her at first. But now they are as close as ever because Sprinkles adopted mother passed away and Sprinkles is always working. Lily was a mother and a wife. She was a '''idol' to Heidi because she had nobody else at this point while her mom was working and her grandmother was late. Skyler was in highschool being busy for Mount Lintmint Unversity. She only saw her mother and sister at night to it was tuff. As before I have said you may be asking yourself "HER MOM WAS ADOPTED?!" Yes. Her mom is actually Queen Clarion. Heidi never met Queen but she will.... someday. Later December 2012 After all this.... Heidi found out she was pregnant. She didnt know if she was having a boy or a girl. She thought about this little bundle of joy everyday. But she told nobody till last minute except her mom and Skyler then Lily. She was so happy... but late into the 20's of December Heidi had a baby. Little Baby Girl of joy... Sarah Aria Rainbowdash. Sprinkles cried, Skyler was proud to be a aunt, Heidi... was extremly happy. Little Sarah has hair just like her moms.Little sarah weighed at 8 pounds 6 ounces. July 2013: Now Heidi has an 8 month old related to Rosa Diamondjewel and Winnie. ( her best friends ) :P Heidi loved to see her baby happy. No matter what Heidi knew she had her little baby there. If she would have another one it would be Princeton Louis Rainbowdash for a boy or Shanna Marie Rainbowdash for a girl :D Category:Blog posts